<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're mine by thestarsaregivenonceonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614123">you're mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly'>thestarsaregivenonceonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, chalamet, lil timmy tim - Fandom, tim chalamet, timothee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Angst, F/M, Intense Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet one shot, timothee chalamet smut, timothee drabble, timothee imagine, timothee one shot, timothee smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: <br/>jealous!Timmy leading to angry sex?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee chalamet x you, timothee x you, timothee/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>find me on tumblr to make requests, same username xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just delete him from your phone,” he said hotly, folding his arms and glaring at you. You ignored him completely, rolling your eyes and turning away. “Hey!”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I said delete him from your phone!”</p>
<p>“No!” You yelled, taking a step closer to Tim. The space between you was charged and electric, exploding molecules, and sizzling oxygen. “You can’t tell me what to do. He’s my friend!”</p>
<p>Timothée scoffed, and you tried to ignore the way his hair fell into his face. You wanted to tug it.</p>
<p>“A friend who stares at your chest like it’s a meal and puts his hands on your thighs while you’re speaking to him?”</p>
<p>You had no response, glaring back at him now. He raised his eyebrows and held his hands out, waiting for an answer. You had none.</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought.”</p>
<p>“Well, what do you want from me, Timothée Hal?”</p>
<p>“I want you to delete him from your life. He wants you, and he can’t have you.”</p>
<p>You sighed heavily, running your hand through your hair and closing your eyes. Feeling your skin prickle, you quickly opened them again to find your boyfriend’s eyes moving slowly along your body.</p>
<p>“Why are you looking at me like that?”</p>
<p>He took a step closer, clenching his jaw, sharp as a knife. “Because you’re mine. And when he looks at you and touches you that way it makes me really fucking mad.”</p>
<p>“Jealous, jealous is what you’re looking for.”</p>
<p>“Fine, jealous. I’m jealous.”</p>
<p>A small spark of desire between the legs, you couldn’t deny that his jealousy turned you on. To be wanted to fiercely, to be owned by him? You secretly loved it.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to stop being his friend just because you say so.”</p>
<p>Tim took a step closer, flexing his hands. “Then what are we gonna do about this?”</p>
<p>You threw your hands up into the air. “I don’t know what you want from me, Timmy! I love you, I tell you a thousand times a day, I want you and you alone. What else is there?”</p>
<p>He was still glaring, but he bit down on his bottom lip and shifted his lower body, sighing quietly. “I don’t know. I just hate him.”</p>
<p>“I know you do.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you putting me through this?”</p>
<p>You ran your hand through your hair again, smiling inwardly and wanting to push him. Push him hard. Your hand trailed down your neck to your chest, and you exhaled slowly, staring him down.</p>
<p>“I’m not putting you through anything. I have a friend that you don’t like.”</p>
<p>“Stop touching yourself like that,” he growled, taking another step closer.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m trying to focus on being mad, and now I just want to fuck you.”</p>
<p>You inhaled harshly, a streak of pleasure down the spine, your nipples hardening. “Well I’m so sorry to inconvenience you.” Your hand moved down your stomach, and then you placed it on your hip.</p>
<p>Bursts of air quickly through his nostrils, his pupils grew large and dark as he watched your hand settle on your hip. Silence, for a moment. The air between you was still charged with energy, and you knew what was coming. Sometimes you felt as if the two of you did this on purpose, fighting with passion and desperation only to lead to rough sex, desperate lovemaking. You couldn’t deny that you enjoyed it, but it definitely wasn’t healthy.</p>
<p>“What do you want from me?” His voice was full of anguish and desire, another small step, he was almost standing against you now.</p>
<p>“I want you to be okay with me having him as my friend.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Then what do you want from me?”  </p>
<p>His eyes were very dark, hair hanging in his face, temptation on his tongue as he spoke. You wanted to taste him. “I want you to want me. And no one else.”</p>
<p>Fine.</p>
<p>You dropped to your knees immediately, clenching your own jaw and glaring up at him, unbuckling his belt quickly. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, but he went with it eagerly, tangling his fingers into your hair as you pulled his erection free from his pants and took it wholly into your mouth. He stumbled back a bit and leaned against the side of the couch, moaning loudly as you bobbed your head up and down, teasing his tip with your tongue. He was dripping with lust, and he tasted so good that you almost forgot that you were frustrated with him. Up and down, you continued your assault, massaging his thighs with your hands as he tugged on your hair. Eyes watering, you released him with a small pop!</p>
<p>“I do. I want you and no one else, Chalamet. Fuck me.”</p>
<p>He pulled you quickly to your feet and kissed you hard, turning you around and pushing you roughly against the nearest wall. Your leg left the floor as his hand found your thigh, tugging it around his waist. Messy, sloppy, the kissing was intense and full of emotion, his hands devouring your body, squeezing your chest before finding your ass. You tugged his hair hard, tongues dancing, bodies pressed together. He soon pulled you from the wall and tugged you roughly to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him and pushing you back onto the bed.</p>
<p>“You are mine,” he said through clenched teeth, his eyes full of anger and lust.</p>
<p>“I am yours,” you said breathlessly, tugging your clothing off as he removed his own. Sitting up, you dragged your nails down his chest slowly, leaving red marks and smiling with pleasure as he whined.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” he breathed. “Mark me up, own me.”</p>
<p>You reached over to the side table and tugged a condom from the drawer, tossing it to him and laughing when he nearly dropped it. Fully nude now, you turned around on your hands and knees and wiggled your ass at him, asking with your body to be fucked. He slid the condom into place and grabbed your hips, tugging your body close until your ass was pressed against his stomach.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want,” Tim demanded, a small smack to your butt.</p>
<p>“I want you, Timothée Hal, please fuck me…”</p>
<p>“Beg me.”</p>
<p>You whined loudly, letting your lower body fall forward as your ass lifted higher into the air, your legs spreading open to give him full access to your body. “Baby, I want you inside of me, please… please, I want you and no one else, I’m yours, you own me, please…”</p>
<p>He growled loudly, slowly rubbing his lust up and down your ass before pushing deep inside of you, owning your body with the single movement before he began to roughly fuck you from behind. Your body bounced back and forth against his, and his hands wound underneath you to grab your chest, squeezing it harshly and pinching the nipples.</p>
<p>“Fuck baby girl you’re so tight, tell me how good I feel, I want you to want me,” he begged. You suddenly felt bad, sorry, regretting upsetting him so much. He was your one and only, and he had to know it.</p>
<p>Pushing back to meet his movements, you moaned his name long and loud. “Fuck, Timothée, you feel so good, you fill me so perfectly… deeper baby, harder, fuck me until you find my soul.”</p>
<p>Another harsh growl, his movements sped up, skin slapping on skin, red marks to remind you of the intensity, you knew he wasn’t going to last long. You pushed your ass back to meet his movements until he was all the way inside of you, closing your eyes and letting your head fall back. He reached forward and grabbed your hair, tugging on it gently and fucking you harder.</p>
<p>“I’m going to come, baby girl,” he warned, winding your hair around his fist and pulling it harshly. You gasped, your chest bouncing, knees weak, and all you could do was let him own you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>